


Cave

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: ? POV, ? setting, Angst, M/M, everything is ?, not me, unspecified character injury, who knows what is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Drip.Drip.Dripdripdrip.“This is your fault, I hope you know that.”
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Prompt Table #8 - Cave 
> 
> Read the tags for this one. As per, let me know if you think anything needs adding.
> 
> Only one more to go!

_ Drip. _

_ Drip. _

_ Dripdripdrip. _

“This is your fault, I hope you know that.”

_ Drip. _

“If you hadn’t wanted to ‘get in touch with your inner caveman’, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

_ Drip. _

“But  _ nooooo _ , you wanted to go caving. ‘It’ll be fun,’ you said. ‘A great bonding exercise,’ you said. ‘What could go wrong,’ you said.” 

_ Drip.  _

“Well, it appears quite a lot could go wrong. I bet you didn’t see  _ this _ coming, did you?”

_ Drip. _

“I mean, why would you? Who would expect their rappelling rope to snap so that they fall 50 feet?”

_ Drip. _

“...please wake up. Please.”


End file.
